


Entice My Kind Demons

by LostStarsJK



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostStarsJK/pseuds/LostStarsJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on I Need U/Prologue. Not a theory, this is merely inspired by the two videos.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I really miss you right now.”</p><p>“Where are you?"</p><p>"I don't know... Hyung, I'm so sorry, I did a bad thing...”</p><p>“Don't worry about anything. You'll be okay. I'll come get you.”</p><p>When he found Taehyung, he lay bloodied on the ground, a twisted smile painted on his face. “Hi, hyung.”</p><p>“Taehyung, what have you done?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_'I HATE YOU!'_  was Kim Taehyung's one overriding thought as he plunged the knife into his father's stomach, again and again.  _If it weren't for you, my life wouldn't have been ruined_. Stab.  _I would have been fine! We would have all been fine!_  Stab.

His mind was on autopilot and he didn't stop until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder holding him back. He struggled against it, but the grip was too strong. With resignation, he let his body grow still. He forced his uncooperative feet out of the room. He didn't know where to go, but he knew he had to get out of here. He felt sick to his stomach, and with each passing second in the room, it got worse.

“What have I done?!” his voice broke as he slumped against the wall outside. In shock, he stared numbly at his two hands, not bothering to control the sobs that heaved from his chest. 

\--- 

“Hyung, I really miss you right now,” Taehyung said in a broken voice, gripping his phone tightly as though it were his hyung.

“Where are you now?” Concern flooded Namjoon's voice as his heart pounded in his chest.

“I don't know...” Taehyung said, sounding lost. He paused, before hesitantly admitting, “Hyung, I'm so sorry. I did a bad thing...” 

Namjoon reassured him, “Don't worry about anything. You'll be okay. I'll come get you.”

When he found Taehyung, he lay bloodied on the ground, a twisted smile painted on his face. “Hi, hyung.”

 _“Taehyung, what have you done?!_ ” Namjoon gaped in horror, eyes falling on Taehyung's bloodstained hands. Not far from him lay a knife, covered with dried blood.

“I killed him.” Taehyung gave Namjoon a strange smile. “Now he can never hurt us again. We're finally free,” he sighed with relief, a tear trickling down his cheek.

The older boy knelt down to face the younger. He put a comforting hand on Taehyung's shoulder, squeezing it. The younger boy shivered. “I got you, you're gonna be fine,” Namjoon reassured as he took off his jacket to wrap around Taehyung's shaking body.  

“What's wrong?” asked the older boy, brows knitting together in worry. “You're cold and you're shaking like a leaf.”

Taehyung managed, “No, I'm fine, hyung. Don't worry about me.”

“ _Don't worry?!_  That's bull-” Namjoon was unable to finish his sentence, mouth agape in shock as he felt something warm slowly drench his jeans. He looked down.  _Red_.

“ _TAEHYUNG!_ ” he shouted as he realized the younger boy was the source of the blood. Taehyung gave him a weak smile. With one final shudder of a breath, his eyes fluttered closed as he fell forward, unable to keep himself awake any longer. Alarmed, Namjoon caught him in his arms. Taehyung's limp head lolled against the older boy's shoulder. 

Namjoon desperately tried to stop the bleeding. It didn't take long to discover that it was coming from his stomach. The boy's body was tattered with multiple stab wounds. _How could I have not noticed before?_  He felt his own body grow weak at the sight of Taehyung before him. Panic gripped him and he felt the contents of his stomach threatening to rise up. His vision became hazy as he struggled to breathe properly. 


	2. Chapter 2

_“What will happen to us now?” Taehyung asked, smiling through his tears._

_“Now, we disappear.”_

_“Just like that?” his voice shook. “But hyung, I'm scared.”_

_“Don't be. We'll live on as beautiful demons.”_

**\---**

Taehyung groaned as he became aware of his surroundings. He lay on an uncomfortable hospital bed. The sheets were white. _How ill-fitting,_ he thought to himself.

“How do you feel?” he heard Namjoon ask with concern. He saw the others peer down at him, eyes filled with sadness threatening to spill over.

Ignoring the question, he asked, “What happened... Jimin... Is he okay?”

Namjoon's brow furrowed. “Jimin?... What do you mean? Taehyung, are you sure you're alright?”

“Jimin,” Taehyung insisted. “I jumped into the water to save Jimin. He can't swim, and he was drowning...” He trailed off when he saw Namjoon's face. He wore an expression of pity.Taehyung wished he could wipe it off his face.

“Taehyung...” the older boy began gently. He felt Seokjin place his hand on top of his, as if to prepare him, the calm before the storm.

Growing impatient and panicked, Taehyung started thrashing about as he screamed, “JIMIN! I WANT TO SEE JIMIN!” He began violently tearing off the IV from his wrist, desperate to get out of the hospital bed. After all, Jimin wasn't here. _Where was he?!_

He stopped, a cold sensation gripping his heart. “Jimin didn't... I saved him, I'm sure I did. He's not... not... he didn't... _you know_...right, hyung?” He searched Namjoon's face for answers, but the older boy's face was only filled with sorrow and pity. Frustrated, Taehyung's eyes filled with tears. “Say something, hyung! Please, something, just anything!” he begged. Seokjin leaned forward to embrace him, holding him down so he wouldn't end up hurting himself.

Namjoon reluctantly said, “Taehyung... Jimin died years ago... you know that. Today was the... anniversary and you threw yourself into the water.”

The younger boy's mouth fell wide open. In a small unbelieving voice, he asked, “Are you saying I tried to kill myself?”

The older boy looked down, unable to meet his eyes or bring himself to answer the question. That sufficed as an answer for Taehyung, whose tears started to flow freely. Something seemed to click in his mind. “Jimin...” he sobbed brokenly as he mourned the loss of his best friend all over again as Namjoon held him in his arms, trying to offer the little comfort he could. He registered Jungkook plop his head down on the edge of the bed, weeping with him. _Poor Jungkook, he doesn't deserve this. I should have been a better hyung. At least for Kookie._ Taehyung willed himself to be stronger for Jungkook, but he could not find it in him, no matter how hard he searched.

\---

Taehyung forced himself out of bed. He hadn't slept, preferring instead to play the 'How much can I torture my mind until I go crazy' game he played every night. He made his way down the hall to the bathroom. In the dim light, he washed his hands. He looked at the mirror. The boy staring back at him was unrecognizable. For a second, he didn't know who it was. He turned his head slightly to the side, and was vaguely surprised to see the boy copy his motion. He swallowed slowly, taking in the boy on the other side. _He looks so lonely._ The thought tugged at his heart. He frowned when he realized the other boy had a dot on his nose. Strange, he had one too.

_Ah, it's my reflection,_ he realized with a start. He was almost surprised that he retained the ability to be reflected in mirrors. He let out a mirthless snort as he wondered if by now, he should have become one of those ghosts from Halloween stories who couldn't be reflected by mirrors, nor caught on camera. After mentally saying goodbye to the boy in the mirror, he stumbled out in a daze. He passed by another mirror by the door. Something caught his eye, and he turned his gaze to it. His dulled eyes made out the words, “You must survive,” written on the mirror. Sighing to himself, he continued on over to Jungkook's bedroom.

“Hey, Kookie,” he nudged.

Jungkook looked up at him with groggy eyes. “Hyung?”

“You said you wanted to go to that skate park you like, remember?”

The younger boy's eyes lit up. “Are we going now?”

Taehyung nodded, a ghost of a smile gracing his features. “You can use my board today,” he said, referring to the expensive board Hoseok had gotten him for his birthday. He had noticed Jungkook stealing glances of admiration every now and then, and he thought he might as well let him use it. Taehyung wasn't going to ride it again anyway.


End file.
